


【无间双龙/深町武×段野龙哉】Foreplay

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *傻逼段子。





	【无间双龙/深町武×段野龙哉】Foreplay

「做这种事的时候也依然是扑克脸吗。」  
  
段野轻轻笑了一下，看得出来并没有多少在意深町的拘谨，反而拉着对方的手放在自己胯间的布料上。  
  
「脱掉它。」  
「是。」  
  
深町武仍然是恭恭敬敬的，即使手上在进行下流的动作，脸上也一如既往的面不改色。他为段野解开皮带，脱掉裤子，除去下身最后一件障碍，就像替段野做任何别的事一样冷静。然而男人观察着他细微的变化，并没有放过当自己张开双腿时面瘫下属喉间的一点滚动，于是段野笑得更为恶质。  
  
「总算我对你还有点吸引力？」  
「……您……很性感。」  
「诚实点，想对我怎样，说出来。」  
「……是。」  
  
深町艰难地深吸了一口气，锋芒在背的压迫感和无法抗拒的性魅力交错鞭打着他，然而他比谁都知道，在这个男人面前，诚实是最好的通行证。  
  
「我想和您做爱。」  
  
头一回，他没有错开目光。  
  
「呵。」段野直视着他的眼睛，探究和玩味兼而有之，笑容却是实实在在的勾引着他。恶毒的唇微微张开，比带刺的玫瑰还要危险迷人，却没有命令让他去吻。  
  
他看着段野龙哉抽出烟点燃，指间夹着迷雾，又摸上深町的脸拨撩他。在段野下指令之前深町只能等，等他玩够。现在段野的指尖一路往下，停在深町胯间那个要命的位置，烟头蹭在西装裤上瞬间烧出一个洞。  
  
「不怕我烫到你老二？」  
「怕，但没关系。」  
  
这是实话，命都交给了这人，命根子当然也不例外。显然段野喜欢这个回答，轻笑着收回了戏弄的手指，下一秒却把手放在了自己腿间，掌心包覆住那个还没怎么硬起来的器官，烟蒂几乎要碰到股缝。深町不知道自己是怎么攥紧了拳头忍住没爆脏话，他的少当家，这个该死的迷人的男人，当着他的面把手指埋进身后那个该死的迷人的洞，浅浅地撑开，诱惑他却不邀请他。「啊……」段野甚至低低地喘了声，很舒服的样子，可喉间仍然没有滚出深町期待已久的那声指令。  
  
「……您这周是走挑战下属定力路线吗。」  
  
「不。」段野看着他，醇酒里滚过的嗓音带着笑：「是勾引下属路线。」  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
